The Christmas Fenchurch Touch
by ComedySuze
Summary: When the team try to suggest Gene should put himself up as a contender for the traditional Fenchurch Father Christmas competition, he turns the chance down at first but begins to consider it. Alex asks him out on a dinner date and to share a Christmas meal with her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Fenchurch Touch**

**Chapter One**

"Nobody should be ever alone, especially at Christmas. It's always the time for giving and receiving. Christmas is without a doubt my favorite time of the year, oh I love it more than ever each year. It makes me feel so young again." Alex couldn't withhold her profound delight of this exact time of year in which she always enjoyed the most. Not one person in Fenchurch East's awfully hectic CID office could hardly blame her, even Gene Hunt of all people barely seemed none too fussed about the constant festive conversations which circumnavigating around the office between each member of the respected team. Gene tried to demonstrate his own interest in the discussions however once someone attempted to put in a good effective word for him over the possibility that he ought to be a candidate for this year's The Best Father Christmas of Fenchurch, he suddenly passed up on the recommendation.

"You must be having a laugh. I'll be a right laughing stock if those nancy lot from Fenchurch West find out that I've entered." He weren't having it. What on earth were the team thinking? Setting up their own distinguished DCI for possible humiliation. He knew they wouldn't give up on reminding of this. Oh Christ before long they'd be resembling a pack of werewolves swarming and flanking alongside the outside of his office, holding up handwritten reminders.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Not a single person other than us will know it's you, cloaked up in a Father Christmas outfit and donning a itchy fluffy beard . So I don't really see what's so embarrassing about that Gene?" All Alex could spend too much time thinking about, was the glorious prospect of getting to see him overdressed and him unveiling this immaculate Christmas look. She knew this would bound to drive her avidly crazy with ultimate longing for him. Yes her inconsiderable crush on him had begun to blossom into slight overwhelming love and admiration towards him. He didn't know this yet but she hoped he might realize this soon enough. If not then she knew she'd probably end up blurting out her feelings while appreciating too much wine. Yes the wine would most likely to be reasonably to blame.

"No..I'm not going to be made to look like a lion dressed up as a Father Christmas Impersonator," Gene continued to repeat back, Alex wondered if she alone ought to try a different approach in persuading him to reconsider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the dreaded long-drawn-out Christmas week, year after consecutive year which the team hated the most. They'd all longed to be celebrating the happy holidays with their loved ones. Alex could only daydream on what Molly's Christmas Holidays would be like without her being there. Sometimes this would sadden and upset her however despite this, she knew her friends and the rest of the team would at least be there for her and try to cheer up as much as they possibly could whensoever. She felt grateful to them as a result of this. This Christmas she considered repaying the favour to each and everyone of her colleagues. Presents were a foregone conclusion, yes for her this would be quite a everlasting shopping list for her to write up. She gathered that she ought to get cracking. Last minute shopping, surely it wouldn't be as frenzied and as chaotic as it would certainly be in the present day.

Shaz suddenly chipped in after making an off the record note of how quiet her friend looked. "Ma'am, would you be interested in going Christmas shopping with me? It's just that if I go with Chris and end up buying presents, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet about what I've bought for Ray. He's not very good at being secretive."

"I'm guessing he's simply very happy about wrapping and opening up presents." Alex smiled at the unexpected image of the DC, looking like a gleeful 10 years old unwrapping the best present and feasting his eyes on whatever it turned out to be. Likely enough it would be, a Scalextrics set.

"Okay, Given that it's lunchtime I rather think we should head out now. I'm sure Gene won't mind." Alex politely suggested.

"Don't know." Shaz wasn't completely convinced, she originally thought weekend shopping would be suitable timing for them to complete the last of the bargain hunting and the weekly shopping spree.

"Shaz's he's barely going to flicker an eyelid, his mind's too engrossed right now. Deciding on whether to compete in the Father Christmas competition. Therefore now should be the perfect time to hit the high streets and release our innermost shopping patterns." Alex tried to convince her.

Shaz pored over this momentarily beforehand, she promptly decided straight away. "Okay let's sneak out." She managed a discreet giggle after she replied and then cornered a sleeping Chris. As per usual a mischievous looking Ray opportunely took advantage of the sound asleep and snoring Chris, by drawing a felt tip moustache under his nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the bloody hell's that Christopher on your gob?" Gene raised his voice stridently. He stood pungently alongside his office door, he didn't really want to burst out laughing thus making Chris feel embarrassed. Better to laugh privately instead back inside his office with the blinds definitely closed.

"What..huh...Guv..." Chris drowsily awakened from his peaceful nap, almost comically falling off his chair. He still hadn't cottoned onto the evident fact of what had been written and sketched across his cheeks and nose. Gradually he lightly traced his fingertips across his right cheekbone and sensed something weren't right."Don't know Guv..but I'm betting Raymondo's the prime suspect in regards to this." He traded an unimpressed look with his half smiling friend.

Alex and Shaz eventually returned back to the CID office, both of them clutching onto two shopping bags each. They hadn't bargained on Gene now being active and talkative with the team.

"And what time do you call this ladies? Lunchtime was 45 minutes ago and you've both been out of the office for nearly two hours" They also hadn't truly counted on him being clever with timing and full awareness. Thereafter this briefly annoyed Alex._ He's beginning to turn into me all of a sudden, very strange and surprising indeed. _She couldn't find the right amount of words to answer back with, so instead went over to her desk and pack away her purchased presents. She hoped Gene wouldn't be thinking about having a probe later on in the day. He always had a habit of formerly doing this when no one was sitting in the office.

"Lost track of time, sorry Guv" Shaz spoke up straight away.

Gene secretly kind of worked it out on where they'd been spending their lunchtime, Booking an appointment in the hairdressers on Stoppard Street followed by Pub Meal and then Shopping for the holidays. He couldn't help but wonder if working alongside Alex for a few years had been to blame for this unforeseen knowledge._ Bolls when she isn't driving me up the wall, she's still heavily on my mind and seducing me in my sleep with them cheeky enough eyelashes of hers, ones which should come with their very own warning._ He left the team to continue with their own individual assignments and amount of work.

What he desperately needed right now was a small glass of scotch and to stop contemplating how laughable he might look dressed up in a costume. All he really needed was to be encouraged into giving it ago, he who knew to ask about this. Alex. Surely she wouldn't be still laughing about this if he told he was secretly considering this. At the same time Alex herself was considering this too, she knew she would be the only person in the office who could be successful in persuading him on trying it out._ Who knows he might actually look marvelous with a sack on his back. No knowing Gene he'd complain about it. _She giggled out loudly, enough to catch attention in and amongst the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Raymondo, stop complaining once and bring in Esther Roberts for questioning to the station. She's not going to bite your thumb off and proclaim Manchester City's the better football team in the world. Although I'd like to see her try." Gene urged him to stop worrying and hurry up in leaving the office. Ray finally gave up on his standpoint, knowing the Guv was right as usual. He left as soon as possible, taking Chris with him. As soon as the coast were clear Alex knocked at his office door, keen to discuss a few things with him.

"No need to knock Bolls, I don't mind you stepping into Manc Lion's den." Gene ably smiled towards her.

"There's an exceptional difference in you at the moment."

"Yes so"

"Don't pretend there isn't, because there certainly is."

"What do you want to talk me about, Bolly? because I haven't got all day to wait" Gene exclaimed, he was questioning why she was hanging around in his office.

"Have dinner with me tonight, my flat I'll cook" Alex left her feeling quite surprised after inviting him. All day long she'd been thinking of a way to be the responsible person for putting a deserving smile on his face.

"Well this..is a sudden surprise.." Gene reacted with genuine surprise as well. He remained hopeful that there wasn't a motive behind her asking him this.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your answer?, yes or no Gene?"

"Okay, dinner it is, at yours." He finally confirmed his final answer on this.

"Good, 7pm will that be fine with you?" Alex was openly pleased about this, the third time in three years(yes she was also very excellent at keeping a good count) she would be spending the evening, dining with Gene and finding more things out about him.

"Yeah, of course. Hope it's going be a special meal you've got planned for the both of us" Gene smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, it definitely will be" Panic station's ignited within her mind. She knew she didn't really have much planned and so contemplated seeking out Luigi's help on organizing the cooking for the meal.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Fenchurch Touch**

**Chapter Two**

Expectancy and a tad bit of encouragement from his small bottle of scotch whiskey suddenly began to help Gene as he prepared himself for his dinner date with Alex later in the evening. Surely this must have been a justified reason as to why she jumped at the chance of asking him over to her flat.

It was hard enough to tell with her nowadays, just what she was genuinely thinking about. From time to time, whatever you could call it; meddling or not he wished he could read her mind.

Nevertheless Gene reassuringly confronted his number one worry - choosing the perfect shirt and finest striped tie. His mind kept telling him this wouldn't be too much of an important dinner date however his heart told him otherwise, follow his sincerest of feelings and win Alex's heart if he knew he had to, one way or another.

Could she actually be totally fond of him in more ways than one. While facing the mirror and concentrating, he placed two selected shirts in front of him, assessing which one looked ideal for him.

_"She'll be laughing her head off if she saw me in this one" _He thought about the first shirt, a white long sleeved shirt. He tried the second one, placing it against the front of his chest.

_"Hmm this one doesn't look too bad, looks like a shirt I might have confiscated from London Fashion_ Week." His mind was made up instantly. He would wear a dark blue long sleeved shirt. _"Well I reckon she'll be admiring me more in this shirt, no doubt" _He tossed the discarded shirt on the bed and then tried it on the chosen shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't so bad not to feel as nervous and be feeling butterflies inside her as she thought she ought to be, in fact it was the opposite for Alex especially as she started to thrive on the opportunity of inviting Gene up to her candlelit flat and for her to be rustling up a succulent and appetizing meal for the both of them. She hadn't forgotten that there had been numerous times where he'd been up to the flat to visit her and how much he proved to be, a wonderful listener and also being very helpful and comforting as ever towards her.

She was always grateful to him for this. She couldn't overlook the way she truly cared about him. She worried that if she told him that he might shy away and avoid her while being involved in discussions and conversations. She found herself biting down on her lip constantly, this was all down to the certain heartfelt effect he left on her.

"Wonder what he would think if he seen me like this all hot and bothered" She shook her head and started to giggle while wondering about what his likely response might turn out to be. Given that she was now pretty well wrapped up warmly and was willingly setting out the knifes and folks on the table-mat in the living room, she hoped the preparations would verify to Gene how well organized she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could have sworn she heard him downstairs chatting away to Luigi. Deciding to investigate this, she briefly left the flat and went to stand alongside the hallway banister. She remained hopeful, that he wasn't deliberately taking his time. The casual talking finished, moments later Gene suddenly put in his long awaited appearance at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bolls..what the Christ. What are you doing stand there love?" Gene asked her just as he gradually made his way upstairs.

"Why are you late?"

Wanting to clarify the real reason as to why he'd shown up later than expected. Gene was confident enough and able to sincerely apologize to her. "I'm sorry. look me longer than I thought I would manage to get here, took an unwanted radio-call from the station. One of the desk sergeants persuaded me to help them to shift unsigned paperwork which should have been posted off last month. Again I'm sorry for the lateness."

"You ought to have rang me and explained you'd be running late." Alex smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not annoyed but I'm slightly feeling let down. Dessert's still being heated up in the kitchen by the way. Jam Roly Poly and Custard it's all I had in the fridge" She informed him as soon as he joined her outside of the flat's door.

"Use to be a favourite of mine when I were younger. They'd always serve it up in the canteen back at the old station at lunchtime. Knowing me I couldn't get enough of it." Gene burst out laughing upon reminiscing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After tasting the last scoop of the freshly cooked lasagne and after taking the time to digest it, Gene now wanted to get an important question off his chest.

"Why did you really invite for a meal Alex? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Even without looking at him, Alex could feel his alluring eyes on her. She didn't know what appropriate answer she could contribute with. Let alone her thoughts started to falter back and forth. She realized she ought to not keeping him waiting no longer and so knowing she ought to be as completely honest as he was with his earlier explanation, she reluctantly confessed everything.

"Well as matter of fact...because I'm growing fond of you Gene and I might be seeing you more than a friend." She realized she might have blabbed too much information to him and so drew back.

He continued staring intensely at her.

"I don't know what to say"

"You could show me the real you Gene. You should me what makes your heart throb and you could tell me if you feel the same way." Alex suggested in an affectionate tone. This moment of revelation between each other quickly changed proceedings.

"Alex you have to know, I'm not a romantic at heart. I'm not one of them lovey dovey blokes you happen to meet while you're dealing with a thieving ponce and I'm not of them typical blokes who goes around showing my feelings with chocolates and flowers." Gene quietly opened his heart to her.

Alex reached both hands out towards him and grasped his hands. "You won't know if you don't try. I know there's gentle and caring side of you underneath all of that stubbornness and bad mood you keep showing." Her heart now comfortingly told her everything, she admired and respected Gene's absolute honesty."You're still thinking of doing that Santa competition aren't you?"

"Well despite the fact, someone would almost certainly spot me amongst a crowd of Father Christmas Impersonators and would probably ridicule me. I actually think I'd look alright." Gene said, he looked utterly relaxed, even managing to encouragingly squeeze on her hand.

"Yes you would" Alex simplified, she glanced away, grinning to herself at the imaginable thoughts of how good he would look, dressed up in a far more seemly and suitable Father Christmas costume. _Stop daydreaming about him._

"Everything alright there Bolls?"

"Yes everything's fine Gene." She nervously bit her bottom lip. She marveled at the now perfect sight right in front of her eyes. Gene Hunt holding her hand, demonstrating the affectionate side of him and now also holding a branch of mistletoe above both of them.

It seemed as though Gene had gotten the message pretty damn quickly "So do you fancy kissing me first with the mistletoe or would you like me to make the first move?"

"Well let's see shall we." She reacted with surprise, according to her she believed this wasn't heard of before, Gene Hunt looking as eager as a beaver. She wondered whether she had really gone and melted his heart with her words of encouragement.

"Don't tease me Bolls"

"I'm not teasing you."

"Yes you are"

She presumed he was having too much fun and enjoyment by keeping up his tongue in cheek opinions. "Thought you wanted to kiss me, oh I can't wait any longer" She half closed her eyes and began to make the first move. She leaned forward and tugged on his shirt collar, Gene followed as soon as possible. The rhythm of his heart started beating faster. As their lips began to caress each other's in a soothing and gentle manner, they both knew they'd take things slowly between themselves.

Gene placed his hand up against her cheek and used it to stroke her cheek softly back and forth.

Some time later, they pulled away, both breathless and smiling at each other. "So would you like to stay the night?" Alex asked him.

It didn't take long for Gene to confirm his answer. He knew where he belonged especially for tonight and hopefully for the foreseeable future. He belonged with Alex. "I'd love to, Bolly." He rose up from the sofa and tugged on her hands, pulling her up from the sofa.

"Was thinking that, now I'm dressing up for Christmas. How would you feel on dressing up too?" Gene made his very own suggestion.

"I can't really say, I mean I would need to think about it first" Alex smiled, Gene began to lead her over towards the bedroom. "What about a reindeer?"

"Gene! no, no way." Alex giggled before closing the door behind her.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
